GTA Wiki:Csonktalanító projekt (projektoldal)
Üdvözlök minden kedves szerkesztőt! A mai napon megkérnék mindenkit, hogy az új cikkek létrehozása helyett, inkább GTA V-ös cikkeket hozzatok létre, hiszen rengeteg infó van a GTA V-ről. Mától 2012. 10. 31. kezdetét veszi a GTA V projekt! Ezeket a GTA V-ös cikkeket lehet megírni: http://gta.wikia.com/Grand_Theft_Auto_V http://gta.wikia.com/Los_Santos_Subway http://gta.wikia.com/Downtown_Los_Santos_%28GTA_V%29 http://gta.wikia.com/Vespucci_Beach http://gta.wikia.com/Vehicles_in_GTA_V http://gta.wikia.com/Unnamed_Convertible http://gta.wikia.com/Unnamed_Supercar (és még sorolhatnám, szóval minden egyes GTA V-ös cikket, ami az angolon is van, írjátok meg!) Kezdésképen én ide írom, hogy melyikeket fogom megírni, légy szíves ti is írjátok ide, hogy ti melyikeket fogjátok megírni, köszönöm. --NikitaDragovich (vita) 2012. október 31., 11:40 (UTC) Update: Mától elindítok egy versenyt, aki rajtam kívül a legtöbb GTA V-ös és más GTA-s cikkekből a legtöbbet írja meg, az akár még Admin rangot is kaphat! Szóval, most bármelyik GTA-s cikket felírhatjátok ide! Jó szerkesztést kívánok! --NikitaDragovich (vita) 2012. december 28., 18:38 (UTC) Győztes: A verseny győztese Zseliakiraly lett. --NikitaDragovich (vita) 2013. március 2., 10:39 (UTC) NikitaDragovich *Michael (GTA V) (Aszteccel együtt, KÉSZ) *Los Santos a GTA V Érában (KÉSZ) *Trevor Phillips (KÉSZ) *Franklin (Aszteccel együtt, KÉSZ) *Amanda (KÉSZ) *Tracy (KÉSZ) *Jimmy (GTA V) (KÉSZ) *Chop (KÉSZ) *Lamar (KÉSZ) *Vasquez (KÉSZ) *Ron (KÉSZ) *Rockford Hills (KÉSZ) *Vespucci Beach Sidewalk Market (KÉSZ) *Blaine County (KÉSZ) *Trevor Phillips Enterprises (KÉSZ) *Federal Bureau of Investigation (KÉSZ) *Bodhi (KÉSZ) *Jetski (KÉSZ) *Bázisugrások *Cuban 800 (KÉSZ) *Franklin barátnője (KÉSZ) *Casey (KÉSZ) *Isiah Friedlander (KÉSZ) *Amanda szeretője (KÉSZ) *Lacy Jonas (KÉSZ) *Floyd (KÉSZ) *GTA V karakterek (Egyenlőre KÉSZ, de nem teljes) *Simeon Yetarian (KÉSZ) *Umberto (KÉSZ) *Sandy Shores (KÉSZ) *Alamos-tenger (KÉSZ) *Névtelen Grove Karakter (KÉSZ) *Névtelen Lost Tag (KÉSZ) *Mariachi (KÉSZ) *Eddie Toh (Aszteccel együtt, KÉSZ) *Paige Harris (KÉSZ) *Gustavo Mota (KÉSZ) *Fabien (KÉSZ) *Sue Murry (KÉSZ) *Pest Control (GTA V) (KÉSZ) *Maude (KÉSZ) *The Underbelly Of Paradise (KÉSZ) *John Marston (KÉSZ) ---- *Scott Maslen (KÉSZ) *Sanchez *Quad *Főszereplők *Leila Sharpe (KÉSZ) *Forelli Exsess (KÉSZ) *San Fierro *Doherty *Kendl Johnson (KÉSZ) *Beverly Johnson (KÉSZ) *Rockstar Games (KÉSZ) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (KÉSZ) *Kazuki Kasen (KÉSZ) *Yuka (KÉSZ) *Marulete Johnson (KÉSZ) *Brian Johnson (KÉSZ) *Sonetti's Gang (KÉSZ, Mareccel együtt) *Cabot (KÉSZ, Mareccel együtt) *Porka 910 (KÉSZ, Mareccel együtt) *Vladimir Glebov névtelen nővére (KÉSZ) *Claude (KÉSZ) *Mike Forelli (KÉSZ) *Marco Forelli (KÉSZ) *Claude (KÉSZ) *Mike Forelli (KÉSZ) *Marco Forelli (KÉSZ) *Tanner (KÉSZ) *El Burro (KÉSZ) *Hermanos Forelli (KÉSZ) *Miembros Forelli (KÉSZ) *Giorgio Forelli (KÉSZ) *Franco Forelli (KÉSZ) *Joey Leone (KÉSZ) *Luigi Goterelli (KÉSZ) *Sonny Forelli (KÉSZ) *Kenji Kasen (KÉSZ) *Kanbu (KÉSZ) *Marty Chonks (KÉSZ) *Mrs. Chonks (KÉSZ) *Öreg keleti úriember (KÉSZ) *Komornyik (KÉSZ) *Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love (KÉSZ) *Lee Family (KÉSZ) *Jug Swinger (KÉSZ) *Jugular E (KÉSZ) *Pfister (KÉSZ) *Jugular (Autómárka) (KÉSZ) *Vapid (KÉSZ) *Jeremy Biker Gang (KÉSZ) *1972 (KÉSZ) *Al Di Napoli (KÉSZ) Gora94 *Grand Theft Auto V (Folyamatban) Hulla vagyok *Los Santos metró (KÉSZ) Kisdave *Los Puerta Freeway (KÉSZ) zseliakiraly *Los Santos Belváros (GTA V) (KÉSZ) *Mile High Club (KÉSZ) *Vespucci Beach (KÉSZ) *Muscle Sands Gym (KÉSZ) *Járművek a GTA V-ben (KÉSZ) ---- *Jack Howitzer (KÉSZ) *69 (KÉSZ) *LHD-069 (KÉSZ) *USS Numnutz (KÉSZ) *Tram (KÉSZ) *Stinger (KÉSZ) *Big Pointy Building (KÉSZ) *Corvin Stadium (KÉSZ) *Pier 69 (KÉSZ) *Snapshot (KÉSZ) *69¢ üzletek (KÉSZ) *Flash FM (KÉSZ) *Emotion 98.3 (KÉSZ) *Vice City Public Radio (KÉSZ) *NAG (KÉSZ) *DUDE (KÉSZ) *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (KÉSZ) *Los Santos (KÉSZ) *Weboldalak a GTA IV-ben (KÉSZ) *Internet a GTA IV-ben (KÉSZ) *Weboldalak *Ilovetoblow.org (KÉSZ) *Fistfans.com (KÉSZ) *Love Fist (KÉSZ) *Soviet Connection (KÉSZ) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set (KÉSZ) *Grand Theft Auto Vice City O.S.T. - Greatest Hits (KÉSZ) *Michael Hunter (KÉSZ) *San Andreas témazene (KÉSZ) *Vice City témazene (KÉSZ) *YoYoJo's Records (KÉSZ) *Dick's Sounds (KÉSZ) *Musical Instruments (KÉSZ) *Galeria Musica (KÉSZ) *Pastageddon (KÉSZ) *The Pink Oboe (KÉSZ) *Blob Music (KÉSZ) *San Andreas Rap (KÉSZ) *Rock City (KÉSZ) *Billy’s Records (KÉSZ) *Blastin' Fools Records (KÉSZ) *Madd Dogg (KÉSZ) *Jimmy Silverman (KÉSZ) *Rochell'le (KÉSZ) *Blastin' Fools Records (KÉSZ) *Vinyl Countdown (KÉSZ) *Carson Link (KÉSZ) *Joseph Kaplan (KÉSZ) *Ballas-Grove Street Háború (KÉSZ) *Yakuza-Colombian Cartell Háború (KÉSZ) Resident4ever *Haitians (KÉSZ) *Guardian Angels (KÉSZ) *Cubans-Haitians bandaháború (KÉSZ) *The Party (KÉSZ) *Ruger (KÉSZ) *Back Alley Brawl (KÉSZ) *Jury Fury (KÉSZ) *Road Kill (KÉSZ) *Riot (KÉSZ) *Treacherous Swine (KÉSZ) *Mall Shootout (KÉSZ) *Waste the Wife (KÉSZ) *Autocide (KÉSZ) *The Fastest Boat (KÉSZ) Asztec *Johnny Klebitz (KÉSZ) *The Lost Brotherhood (KÉSZ) *Whiz (KÉSZ) *Niko Bellic (KÉSZ) *Mallorie Bardas (KÉSZ) *Roman Bellic (KÉSZ) *Billy Grey (KÉSZ) *Ray Bulgarin (KÉSZ) *Luis Fernando Lopez (KÉSZ) *Playboy X (KÉSZ) *Michael (GTA V) (Nikitával együtt, KÉSZ) *Timur (KÉSZ) *Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatal Összekötő (KÉSZ) *CNT (KÉSZ) *Derrick McReary (KÉSZ) *Badger (KÉSZ) *Tinkle (KÉSZ) *Angus Martin (KÉSZ) *Franklin (Nikitával együtt, KÉSZ) *Bernie Crane (KÉSZ) *Thomas Stubbs (KÉSZ) *Eddie Toh (Nikitával együtt, KÉSZ) *Route 68 (KÉSZ) *Whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com (KÉSZ) *Internet a GTA V-ben (KÉSZ) *Los Santos Country Club (KÉSZ) *Maze Bank Tower (KÉSZ) *Ponsonbys (KÉSZ) *Postal (KÉSZ) *Liquor Ace (KÉSZ) *Vespucci Beach Sidewalk Market (KÉSZ) *Bugstars (KÉSZ) *Vinewood (GTA V) (KÉSZ) *The Sundae Post (KÉSZ) *Muscle Sands Gym (KÉSZ) *Fame or Shame (küldetés) (KÉSZ) *The Long Stretch (KÉSZ) *Feud Kosárlabda Csapat (KÉSZ) *Los Santos Corkers Baseball Csapat (KÉSZ) *Nagasaki (KÉSZ) *MC Clip (KÉSZ) *Los Santos Panic Kosárlabda Csapat (KÉSZ) *Los Santos Corkers Baseball Csapat (KÉSZ) *Ocelot (KÉSZ) *Terry Thorpe (Krisz9601-el együtt, KÉSZ) *Brian Jeremy (KÉSZ) *Huang Lee (Krisz9601-el együtt, KÉSZ) *Del Perro Móló (KÉSZ) *Los Santos Kikötője (KÉSZ) *Paleto (KÉSZ) *Los Santos Elementary School (KÉSZ) *Bugstars (KÉSZ) *Postal (KÉSZ) *Maze Bank Tower (KÉSZ) *Liquor Ace (KÉSZ) *Internet a GTA V-ben (KÉSZ) *Premium Deluxe Motorsport (KÉSZ) *Grove Street Família (HD Univerzum) (KÉSZ) *Halál (KÉSZ) *Father/Son (KÉSZ) *Franklin and Lamar (KÉSZ) *Búvárhajó (KÉSZ) *Marijuana Shops (KÉSZ) *Ponsonbys (KÉSZ) *Vespucci Beach Sidewalk Market (KÉSZ) *Del Perro (KÉSZ) *Did Somebody Say Yoga? (KÉSZ) *Brit (KÉSZ) *Marriage Counseling (KÉSZ) *Repossession (KÉSZ) *Prológus (KÉSZ) *Bikini Universe (KÉSZ) *Rednecks (KÉSZ) *Brad Snider (KÉSZ) *Michael Keane (KÉSZ) *Dimitri Rascalov (Krisz9601-al együtt, KÉSZ) *Kate McReary (KÉSZ) *Jon Gravelli (Krisz9601-al együtt, KÉSZ) *The Range (KÉSZ) *Marta (KÉSZ) *Raymond Alberga (KÉSZ) *Agent Jones (KÉSZ) *DeSean (KÉSZ) *Dirty Sue (KÉSZ) *Jimmy Kand (KÉSZ) *Isiah Friedlander (KÉSZ) *Bravado (KÉSZ) *Malc (KÉSZ) *Obey (KÉSZ) Krisz9601 *Lupisella crime family (KÉSZ) *Pavano crime family (KÉSZ) *Marco Bonnaro (KÉSZ) *Peter Marchetti (KÉSZ) *Zsidó Maffia (KÉSZ) *Johnny Barbosa (KÉSZ) *Joseph DiLeo (KÉSZ) *Luca Silvestri (KÉSZ) *Miles O'Donovan (KÉSZ) *Ricardo Diaz (KÉSZ) *Juan Cortez (KÉSZ) *Dardan Petrela (KÉSZ) *Mr. Whittaker (KÉSZ) *Mike (KÉSZ) *Martinez Crew (KÉSZ) *Bledar Morina (KÉSZ) *Kalem (KÉSZ) *Counterfeit Syndicate (KÉSZ) *Anthony Spoleto (KÉSZ) *Derek (KÉSZ) *Eddie Pulaski (KÉSZ) *Ryder (KÉSZ) *San Fierro Triads (KÉSZ) *Mendez Cartel (KÉSZ) *Cubans (KÉSZ) *San Fierro Rifa (KÉSZ) *Frankie Gallo (KÉSZ) *Charles Matteo (KÉSZ) *Vince Pelosi (KÉSZ) *Javier Madrazo (KÉSZ) *Leo Teal (KÉSZ) *Spitz (KÉSZ) *T.J. Sucker (KÉSZ) *Mona (KÉSZ) *Aunt Enid (KÉSZ) *Juan Ovzem (KÉSZ) *Liberty City Bikers (KÉSZ) *Leone Family (KÉSZ) *Liberty City Triads (3D Univerzum) (KÉSZ) *European Gang (KÉSZ) *Gonzalez Szindikátus (KÉSZ) *Beau Nurr (KÉSZ) *Diego (KÉSZ) *Abner Horowitz (KÉSZ) *Dot (KÉSZ) *Diablos (KÉSZ) *Southside Hoods (KÉSZ) *Colombian Cartel (KÉSZ) *Sindacco Family (KÉSZ) *Sindacco Argento (KÉSZ) *Orosz Maffia (3D Univerzum) (KÉSZ) *Vice City Bikers (KÉSZ) *Ronaldo (KÉSZ) *Juan (KÉSZ) *Lance Vance (KÉSZ) *Mitch Baker (KÉSZ) *Mitch (TLAD) (KÉSZ) *Dick (TLAD) (KÉSZ) *Carl (TLAD) (KÉSZ) *Glenn (KÉSZ) *Wayne (KÉSZ) *Dogg (KÉSZ) *Big Smoke (KÉSZ) *Brett (TLAD) (KÉSZ) *Buck (KÉSZ) *Chuck (KÉSZ) *Bruce (TLAD) (KÉSZ) *Conan (KÉSZ) *Jason Michaels (KÉSZ) *Ming Family (KÉSZ) *Mr. Cipriani (KÉSZ) *Bone (KÉSZ) *Mike (GTA CW) (KÉSZ) *Clay Simons (KÉSZ) *Devin Weston (KÉSZ) *Tony (KÉSZ) *Sal (KÉSZ) *Mark (KÉSZ) *Anthony (KÉSZ) *Benny (GTA IV) (KÉSZ) *Frank Garone (KÉSZ) *Mona Lott (KÉSZ) *Vercetti Maffia (KÉSZ) *Forelli crime family (Nikitával együtt, KÉSZ) *Ken Rosenberg (KÉSZ) *Patricia Madrazo (KÉSZ) *Jon Gravelli (Aszteccal együtt, KÉSZ) *Andreas (KÉSZ) *Andrei (KÉSZ) *Adam First (KÉSZ) *Fernando Martinez (KÉSZ) *Mikhail Faustin (KÉSZ) *Vladimir Glebov (KÉSZ) *Dimitri Rascalov (Aszteccal együtt, KÉSZ) *Mrs. Phillips *Ah Ah Kung (KÉSZ) *Lester Crest *Gabe Hiker (KÉSZ) *Carl Johnson (KÉSZ) *Maria Latore (KÉSZ) *Ashley Butler (KÉSZ) *Francis McReary (KÉSZ) *Gerald McReary (KÉSZ) *Gracie Ancelotti (KÉSZ)) *Barry Mickelthwaite (KÉSZ) *Louise Cassidy-Williams (KÉSZ) *Wade Hebert (KÉSZ) *Des Buratto (KÉSZ) *Asuka Kasen (KÉSZ) *Hugo Zehr (KÉSZ) *Örmény Maffia (KÉSZ) *Korean Mob (GTA V) (KÉSZ) *Tavell Clinton (KÉSZ) *Lenny Petrovic (KÉSZ) *Ameer (KÉSZ) *D (KÉSZ) *Debra (KÉSZ) *Wei Cheng (KÉSZ) *Mara Bunta (KÉSZ) *Tina Jane (KÉSZ) *Tiana (KÉSZ) *Ramon Jenkins (KÉSZ) *Decjuan DeMarco (KÉSZ) *Tommy Vercetti (KÉSZ) *Cholos (KÉSZ) *Vance Crime Family (KÉSZ) *White Stallionz (KÉSZ) *Vincenzo Cilli (KÉSZ) *Ray (GTA LCS) (KÉSZ) *Joseph Daniel O'Toole (KÉSZ) *Tone Sampson (KÉSZ) *Varrios Los Aztecas (KÉSZ) *Frederico Nathan (KÉSZ) *Chan Jaoming (KÉSZ) *Leon McAffrey (KÉSZ) *Zhou Ming (KÉSZ) *Fernandez (KÉSZ) *Hilberto (KÉSZ) *Carlos (KÉSZ) *T-Bone Mendez (KÉSZ) *Armando Mendez (KÉSZ) *Diego Mendez (KÉSZ) *Mr. McReary (KÉSZ) *Patrick McReary (KÉSZ) *Maureen McReary (KÉSZ) *Cam Jones (KÉSZ) *Sweet Johnson (KÉSZ) *Denise Robinson (KÉSZ) *Avery Carrington (KÉSZ) *Robert (KÉSZ) *Roger C. Hole (KÉSZ) *Donald Love(KÉSZ) *Millie Perkins (KÉSZ) *Huang Lee (Aszteccal együtt, KÉSZ) *Phil Cassidy (KÉSZ) *Marty Jay Williams (KÉSZ) *Josef Bellic (KÉSZ) *Milica Bellic (KÉSZ) *8-Ball (KÉSZ) *Biff Rock (KÉSZ) *Chico (KÉSZ) *Cisco (KÉSZ) *Jonnie (KÉSZ) *Little Bill (KÉSZ) *King Courtney (KÉSZ) *Jesse (KÉSZ) *Ronson (KÉSZ) *Jose (KÉSZ) *Luis Francesco (KÉSZ) *Dan Sucho (KÉSZ) *Cedric Fotheringay (KÉSZ) *Benny (GTA SA) (KÉSZ) *Sunny (KÉSZ) *Hazer (KÉSZ) *Gal (KÉSZ) *Vinnie (KÉSZ) *Steve Scott (KÉSZ) *Victor Vance (KÉSZ) *Janet Vance (KÉSZ) *Uri (KÉSZ) *Nicholas (KÉSZ) *Chico (GTA V) (KÉSZ) *Gianni (KÉSZ) *Big Poppa (KÉSZ) *Freddy(KÉSZ) *Alan Crawford (KÉSZ) *Massimo Torini (KÉSZ) *Mr. Wong (KÉSZ) *Gonzalez (KÉSZ) *Uncle Leone (KÉSZ) *Pedro Garcia (KÉSZ) *Paulie Sindacco (KÉSZ) *Johnny Sindacco (KÉSZ) *Jethro (KÉSZ) *Dwaine (KÉSZ) *Auntie Poulet (KÉSZ) *Ron A. Muck (KÉSZ) *Sergeant Peppah (KÉSZ) *Mary (KÉSZ) *Frankie (KÉSZ) *Javier (KÉSZ) *Mary-Beth Williams (KÉSZ) *Mary-Jo Cassidy (KÉSZ) *Jerry Martinez (KÉSZ) *Dick Tanner (KÉSZ) *Nick Kong (KÉSZ) *Marcus Hammond (KÉSZ) *Mike Griffin (KÉSZ) *Bryan Forbes (KÉSZ) *Carl Pearson (KÉSZ) *Charlie Dilson (KÉSZ) *Franco Carter (KÉSZ) *Ted (KÉSZ) *Su Xi Mu (KÉSZ) *Ran Fa Li (KÉSZ) *Little Lion (KÉSZ) *Guppy (KÉSZ) *Kígyófej (KÉSZ) *Kicsi Menyét (KÉSZ) *Kane (KÉSZ) *Fuhrberger ezredes (KÉSZ) *Mickey Hamfists (KÉSZ) *Ned Burner (KÉSZ) *Phil Collins (KÉSZ) *Giovanni Casa (KÉSZ) *Rico (KÉSZ) *Pete Vance (KÉSZ) *Lee (KÉSZ) *Harry (KÉSZ)) *Pepe (GTA VC) (KÉSZ) *Emmet (KÉSZ) *Zeppelin (KÉSZ) *Cougar (KÉSZ) *Federico (KÉSZ) *D-Ice (KÉSZ) *Hank (KÉSZ) *Salvatore Leone (KÉSZ) *Juan Kerr (KÉSZ) *Pat (KÉSZ) *Mike (GTA SA) (KÉSZ) *Sonny Cangelosi (KÉSZ) *Rafael (KÉSZ) *Tomas (KÉSZ) *Georgie (KÉSZ) *Alberto Robina (KÉSZ) *B Dup (KÉSZ) *Trailer Park Maffia (KÉSZ) *Jimmy Matthews (KÉSZ) *Ed McCornish (KÉSZ) *Willy (TLAD) (KÉSZ) *Hal (KÉSZ) *Hank (TLAD) (KÉSZ) *Pat (TLAD) (KÉSZ) *Monty (KÉSZ) *Shawn (KÉSZ) *Spike (KÉSZ) *Petey (KÉSZ) *Tug (TLAD) (KÉSZ) *Nick (KÉSZ) *Hamm (KÉSZ) *Leon (KÉSZ) *Bozo (KÉSZ) *Jizzy B. (KÉSZ) *The Truth (KÉSZ) *Bobby (KÉSZ) NoisE.D *Michelli Roadster (KÉSZ) *Z-Type (KÉSZ) *Trance AM (KÉSZ) *Furore GT (KÉSZ) *Dementia (KÉSZ) *Miara (KÉSZ) *Pickup (KÉSZ) *Katana (KÉSZ) Mr. Gentleman *Föld-levegő rakéta (KÉSZ) Marec2 *El Burro (GTA CW) (KÉSZ) *El Burro (GTA 1) (KÉSZ) *Jose (GTA 1) (KÉSZ) *Cabot (KÉSZ, Nikitával együtt) *Sonetti's Gang (KÉSZ, Nikitával együtt) *Sonetti (KÉSZ) *Uncle Fu (KÉSZ) *Porka (KÉSZ) *Porka Turbo (KÉSZ) *Porka 910 (KÉSZ, Nikitával együtt) *Brother Leroy (KÉSZ) *Don Traegeri (KÉSZ) *Traegeri Crime Family (KÉSZ) Niko Bellic1300 *Elwood O'Neil (KÉSZ) *Infernus (KÉSZ) *Entity XF (KÉSZ, de még javításra szorul) *Mr.Phillips (KÉSZ) *Dave Norton (Krisz9601-el együtt KÉSZ) *Ballas to the Wall (KÉSZ) *Beach Bum (KÉSZ) Kategória:GTA Wiki